


Link (Currently on Hiatus)

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This fanfic is Currently on hiatus! You're free to read it if you want! I may rewrite everything about this fanfic to make it better! I'm sorry I couldn't finish it as I planned to, But I promise it will be back!





	1. Prologue- Divided

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is Currently on hiatus! You're free to read it if you want! I may rewrite everything about this fanfic to make it better! I'm sorry I couldn't finish it as I planned to, But I promise it will be back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse Livro foi transferido da minha conta no Wattpad que sera encerrada! Espero que gostem!   
> Boa leitura!   
> ~Hella

O cenário era atormentador! Destroços, cadáveres e fogo. Aquela pequena aldeia havia sido atacada por vampiros!   
Em meio a tanta destruição e tragédia, o rei dos vampiros, Encre, caminhava tranquilamente com um sorriso de orgulho no rosto diante do ótimo trabalho de seus súditos! Caminhando em meio ao fogo e os destroços encontrou um garoto! A seus olhos parecia ter em torno dos 3 ou 4 anos! O garoto tinha os ossos escuros e marcas verdes no rosto. Usava um óculos e roupas comuns! Encre se aproximou da criança que chorava em silêncio abraçada às próprias pernas em um canto.  
Encre - hey!   
O garoto, ao perceber a presença do vampiro, pareceu entrar em pânico e se encolheu ainda mais no canto escondendo seu rosto entre suas pernas. Aquilo causou um choque em Encre! De alguma forma aquilo o trouxe uma memória que a muito havia esquecido!   
Encre- não vou te machucar!   
O garoto levantou o rosto encarando o vampiro com um olhar triste e assustado.  
Encre- onde estão seus pais?  
O pequeno murmurou algo que Encre não pode entender.  
Encre- oque disse?  
Encre se aproximou da criança e percebeu que suas pernas estavam feridas e seu corpo estava cheio de queimaduras e ferimentos profundos. Com certeza não sobreviveria sozinho por mais tempo.  
Encre- eu não vou te machucar! Não tenha medo! Vou te ajudar ok? Consegue ficar de pé?  
O garoto apenas se levantou mas caiu ao tentar dar um passo sendo segurado por Encre que com um movimento rápido conseguiu pegar a criança no colo.  
Encre- Pelo visto não..... qual seu nome?  
??? - C-Cedric.......  
Encre- Ok Cedric! Talvez isso machuque um pouco! Mas é pro seu proprio bem!   
Encre mordeu o pescoço do pequeno injetando seu veneno.  
Cedric- A-ah!!  
O menor abraçou Encre logo após o mesmo soltar seu pescoço dando gemidos de dor. Seus ferimentos aos poucos foram desaparecendo e suas presas cresceram. Encre fez um corte em seu proprio pulso e deu seu sangue ao pequeno que o tomou se recuperando por completo.  
Encre- ssshh! Esta tudo bem agora!   
Com seu poder Encre fez o pequeno dormir e o acomchegou nos braços.  
Encre- vou te fazer mais forte criança! Eu vi a mim em seus olhos e lhe dei uma nova vida! De agora em diante você é Cedric Comiet! O Príncipe dos vampiros!  
E assim Encre ordenou que voltassem ao Castelo levando o garoto consigo!


	2. The boy in the forbidden forest!

Em passos lentos e curtos, Jasper caminhava tranquilo no vilarejo! Todos que o viam o cumprimentavam o jovem com um sorriso!  
Jasper era conhecido por ser a pessoa mais gentil do vilarejo! ele ajudava sem pensar duas vezes! além disso o jovem era filho de um dos homens mais respeitados do reino!  
Fallacy!  
Ele era o chefe dos caçadores de vampiros! Já havia salvo mais vidas do que podia contar! mas o mesmo nunca esperava nada em troca mesmo que os moradores do vilarejo insistissem em o presentear por ser seu herói! Não...ele tinha outro motivo pra lutar....  
Ele queria vingança!  
???- Jasper!  
Jasper- hm? pai? oque ouve?  
Fallacy- você viu o Suave em algum lugar?  
Jasper- eu o vi indo ao mercado mas depois disso eu não o vi mais!  
Fallacy- ao mercado?  
Jasper- ele tava com o tio Charles!  
Fallacy- a quanto tempo saíram?  
Jasper- já faz quase uma hora!   
Fallacy- hm....  
Jasper- por que?  
Fallacy- eu queria perguntar a ele sobre as buscas!  
Jasper- .....  
Fallacy suspirou se sentando em um banco próximo e Jasper se sentou ao seu lado.  
Fallacy- eu sei que ele esta vivo.....sei que vamos encontra-lo.....  
Jasper- .....  
Jasper apenas permanecia em silencio. Não sabia oque dizer nessas horas! Tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa errada e entristecer ainda mais seu pai!   
???- Fallacy! Jasper!  
Fallacy- huh? Charles! Suave! finalmente!  
Suave- heya!  
Charles- estávamos comprando umas coisinhas!  
Fallacy- suave! alguma noticia?  
Suave- ainda não Fallacy...sinto muito....  
Fallacy- ....   
O resto do dia foi tranquilo! Fallacy como sempre ergueu a cabeça e continuou sorrindo e lutando! Charles, Jasper e Suave se preocupavam com ele! Jasper não sabia oque fazer, Charles e Suave simplesmente não queriam fazer nada!  
Mas todos queriam que ele encarasse a realidade!  
Ele jamais veria seu filho outra vez!  
O sol estava se pondo e Jasper ainda caminhava no vilarejo. O mesmo costumava andar ate tarde nas ruas ajudando seu pai a garantir que ninguém fosse atacado! claro, Fallacy não sabia disso! mas seu filho havia treinado escondido com seu tio. A noite chegou e Jasper colocou seu capuz andando furtivamente pelos telhados como uma sombra apenas vigiando o vilarejo ate ouvir um pedido de socorro. O som vinha do Bosque proibido! sem hesitar Jasper entrou no bosque procurando a fonte da voz. O mesmo viu um garoto e tentou se aproximar mas quando o garoto se virou Jasper pode ver suas presas e seus olhos vermelhos sedentos por sangue!  
Era um vampiro!  
Sem pensar duas vezes Jasper saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode! seu coração estava disparado! geralmente o atacaria mas quando seus olhares se encontraram sentiu um medo que so tinha sentido uma vez!  
Ao chegar ao vilarejo ofegante deu de cara com Fallacy .  
Fallacy- Jasper?! oque faz aqui?!  
Jasper abraçou Fallacy com as mãos tremulas e seus olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
Fallacy- Jasper?  
O menor não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer! Fallacy o pegou no colo e o levou ao hospital do vilarejo! Fallacy o observava confuso..... se perguntava oque aconteceu..... seu peito se apertou de forma estranha......  
Sentiu um mau pressentimento percorrer sua espinha o causando um mau estar perigoso....  
Fallacy agora tinha uma certeza!  
Alguma coisa ruim esta pra acontecer!


	3. The crucifix

Logo amanheceu! Fallacy ainda estava no hospital com Paperjam. De acordo com a medica, A mente de Jasper teve um Blackout temporario mas o motivo era desconhecido! Nem mesmo o proprio Jasper soube dizer oque aconteceu! mas ele sabia muito bem oque foi .....  
Fallacy- Jasper?  
Jasper- hm?  
O menor olhou pra Fallacy entrando no quarto.  
Fallacy- esta tudo bem?  
Jasper- s-sim.....  
Fallacy- oque aconteceu ontem? e oque estava fazendo la fora? voce sabe que depois do por do sol so os caçadores permanecem nas ruas!  
Jasper- desculpa.....  
Fallacy suspirou tirando um pingente do pescoço e colocando no pescoço de Jasper. Era um crucifixo com detalhes em esmeralda e jasper!  
Jasper- hm?  
Fallacy- esse crucifixo sempre me protege! Su mãe mandou fazer um pra mim e um pra ela! as pedras que enfeitam esse crucifixo são as joias que lembram voces! Jasper e Esmeralda!  
Jasper- wow..... mas....por que esta me dando ele?  
Fallacy- quero que o espirito de sua mãe o proteja! Geno me contou sobre o treinamento! por que não me contou antes Jasper?  
Jasper- e-eu achei que ficaria irritado....  
Fallacy- claro que não! eu fiquei orgulhoso! Voce aprender a se proteger por conta própria é motivo de orgulho meu filho! Um dos meus desejos é que voce cresça e se torne um caçador como eu!  
Jasper- mesmo?  
Fallacy- sim!  
O menor abraçou Fallacy . Os dois permaneceram no abraço por alguns minutos.  
Enquanto isso....  
O rei dos vampiros enfaixava as mãos de seu filho com cuidado. O mesmo soluçava com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos.  
Encre- eu falei pra tomar mais cuidado Cedric!  
Cedric- eu não tinha visto a cruz na mão dele......  
Encre- não se preocupe! Não foi culpa sua! acidentes acontecem! So tome mais cuidado ok? essas queimaduras não são fáceis de curar!  
Cedric- o-ok!  
Encre- e voce disse ter visto alguém na floresta?  
Cedric- sim....acho que foi quando o humano que eu mordi gritou por socorro..... alguém veio! ele estava encapuzado então não vi quem foi...... mas quando ele me viu saiu correndo! ele  
quase voou de volta pro vilarejo!  
Encre- hahah! meu filho causando medo nos mortais desde sempre!  
Cedric- haha  
Encre- prontinho!   
Cedric- obrigado pai!  
Encre- de nada meu doce! Agora va pro seu quarto e descanse um pouco! logo logo o ferimento vai estar melhor! eu vou ao vilarejo agora! Minha refém morreu e eu preciso de outra! volto daqui a pouco ok?    
Cedric- ok!  
Cedric abraçou Encre e foi pro quarto descansar. Encre colocou roupas que o protegessem do sol e foi em direção ao vilarejo.....


	4. Evil Smile

Encre caminhava pelo vilarejo perfeitamente protegido do sol. Sua hora preferida para atacar era de dia! Sabia que os caçadores não patrulhavam durante o dia por saberem sobre a fraqueza dos vampiros ao sol. Observou de longe uma pessoa se aproximar, perfeito! seria sua nova vitima! ao passarem um pelo outro um pequeno 'acidente' . Encre fingiu tropeçar caindo sobre sua vitima e derrubando ambos no chão.   
 Encre- oh ceus! me perdoe!    
???- tudo bem! voce se machucou?   
Encre- não! e voce?   
???- não! não se preocupe!   
a Vitima o ajudou a se levantar e por um momento seus olhos se encontraram.   
???- h-hm...meu nome é Fallacy! e o seu?  
Encre- e um prazer conhece-lo fallacy!   
Encre sorriu perverso e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos! Antes que Fallacy pudesse racionar seu corpo paralisou e Encre se aproximou de seu rosto cochichando de forma provocadora.   
Encre- meu nome é Encre e agora voce pertence a mim~  
O corpo de Fallacy começou a se mover sem sua permissão! Encre entrou na floresta sendo seguido pelo caçador que por mais eu tentasse não conseguia parar de seguir o vampiro ja dentro da floresta Encre disse em um tom provocador   
Encre- então....parece que sua carreira caba aqui!   
Fallacy- .....   
Encre- não achei que logo minha primeira vitima seria o meu arque inimigo! hahah!   
Fallacy- .....   
Encre- não se preocupe docinho~ vou garantir que sofra o bastante~ ok?   
Fallacy- ....   
Encre- hahahahahhahahahahaha!   
POV Jasper on   
Estava andando pelo vilarejo procurando um lugar pra comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Senti uma pontada no peito e coloquei a mão sobre o local sentindo o crucifixo.....estava estranhamente quente! Olhei em volta confuso. que sensação era aquela? teria algo ruim acontecido? Sera que é coisa da minha cabeça?    
Comprei umas frutas pra comer e sai caminhando pelo vilarejo.....   
Depois de algumas horas fazendo oque eu sempre fazia, o sol começou a se por! Logo as pessoas ja estavam quase todas m suas casas protegidas! Era uma das semanas mais perigosas do mes! a semana da lua cheia! tanto lobos quanto vampiros caçam nessa semana! a diferença é que lobos caçam também de dia! a maioria so caça animais mas tem um clã de lobos que caça pessoas também! o clã liderado por Death! Um dos lobos mais perigosos da area! Ate hoje não se sabe se ele é um lobo normal ou um lobisomem! Tudo oque sabem é que não importa quantas vezes o acertem! ele NUNCA morre! Fui a um dos guardas que começou a patrulhar o perímetro.   
Guarda- oh! Boa noite senhor Jasper! Seu pai disse que esta se juntando a nos!   
Jasper- ah! é! hehe! falando nele voce o viu?   
Guarda- não senhor!   
Jasper- oh...ok! obrigado!   
Guarda- não ah de que senhor! seu tio estava te procurando mais cedo!   
Jasper- oh! certo! vou encontra-lo!   
Sai andando subi nos telhados! me sinto mais confortável e seguro andando aqui! coloquei meu capuz e comecei a pular de telhado em telhado procurando meu tio ou meu pai. Avistei um dos meus tios ,Suave , e fui ate ele.   
Jasper- tio!   
Suave- oh! hey JP!   
Jasper- voce queria falar comigo?   
Suave- ah! sim! Seu pai pediu pra te introduzir na guarda!   
Ele me entregou uma arma e colocou um pingente no meu casaco.   
Suave - bem vindo a guarda JP! heh! vejo que ele te deu o crucifixo!  
Jasper- sim!   
Suave- heh! eu lembro quando seus pais fizeram esses crucifixos!   
Jasper - hm?   
Suave- sua mãe deu o dela a Cedric! era obvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde Fallacy desse o dele a voce!   
Jasper- oh....  
Suave- heh! aquele dia foi a ultima vez que a vimos.... Azure era gentil e bondosa!   
Jasper- como foi?   
Suave- hm?   
Jasper- como foi quando ela entregou o crucifixo?   
Suave- heh! quer mesmo que eu te conte isso?   
Jasper- uhum!   
Suave- ok!   
__________ Flashback on __________________  
Azure preparava a mochila para uma missão em um vilarejo vizinho que havíamos perdido contato! seria sua primeira missão longa depois de ter os gêmeos Cedric e Jasper.  
Fallacy- esta com tudo preparado?   
Azure- sim!   
Suave- voce ficou muito tempo fora Ms. Azure! tem certeza que quer entrar nessa missão?   
Azure- claro! preciso me exercitar! vou acabar enferrujando se ficar parada! além disso Eterna esta indo comigo!  
Fallacy- tem certeza que não quer que eu va com voces meu amor?   
Azure- o vilarejo precisa de voce aqui! eu prometo que vou voltar bem! so estamos indo verificar nada mais! so vamos olhar e voltar!   
Fallacy- ok....  
Suave- oque sera que aconteceu no vilarejo vizinho?   
Azure- Eterna esta contando com algum problema na comunicação! mas ela diz que devemos estar preparados......caso.....  
Fallacy- vamos torcer por estar tudo bem!   
Suave- sim......  
Cedric- m-mamãe!   
Cedric chegou correndo com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou Azure.   
Azure- oi meu amor! oque ouve? por que esta chorando?   
Cedric- eu não quero que voce va embora!   
Azure- eu não estou indo embora meu amor! eu so vou ficar fora uns dias!   
Cedric- mesmo?   
Azure- claro!   
Cedric- mas eu não quero que va!   
Azure- escute meu amor, eu ou voltar logo! ate la, pode me fazer uma promessa?   
Cedric- eu prometo!   
Azure- hehe! muito bem! agora va e fique com seu irmão!   
Cedric- ok!   
Cedric saiu correndo e Fallacy olhou Azure sorrindo   
Fallacy- tome cuidado meu amor!   
Azure- vou tomar! ate logo!   
Fallacy- ate!   
Flashback off   
Jasper- oh! então meu irmão tem um crucifixo também?   
Suave- sim!   
Jasper- legal.....   
Suave- agora vai! ja ta tarde! precisamos continuar a patrulha!   
Jasper- ok!   
Jasper colocou o capuz e subiu no telhado vigiando o vilarejo.


	5. Ssshhhh! It's a secrety

Fallacy estava em um quarto trancado! A janela estava aberta mas era demasiado alto para tentar pular. Ele estava sem saida!   
Enquanto pensava em uma forma de escapar, ouviu um click e viu a porta se abrir revelando o vampiro que o capturou. Encre Comyet! O pior e mais cruel ser! o Rei dos vampiros! arqueinimigo de Fallacy. Os dois tinham um historico de rivalidade bastante longo. Eram mais de 10 anos com um tentando derrotar o outro. Mas não importava o quanto se esforçavam, o que estava perdendo sempre conseguia se salvar! Era como se odestino não permitisse que matassem um ao outro.   
Encre- confortavel?   
Fallacy- tsk!  
Encre- imaginei!    
O vampiro fechou a porta a trancando novamente e colocou a chave em seu bolso logo se aproximando de Fallacy. o mesmo deu alguns passos pra tras encostando as costas na parede.   
Fallacy- fique longe!   
Encre- nah! eu estou com fome e quero me alimentar!   
Fallacy- se me tocar eu vou-   
Antes que terminasse a frase Encre segurou Fallacy pelo pescoço o pressionando na parede e sorriu de forma perversa.   
Encre- ssshhhh~voce vai me obedecer e ficar quietinho enquanto me alimento do seu sangue ate voce ficar bem fraquinho~  
Enquanto isso, Charles entrava na floresta tranquilamente em uma area afastada do vilarejo. Entrando um pouco mais na floresta, Charles ouviu um rosnado, ao olhar pra tras, viu um lobo enorme totalmente preto com inumeras cicatrizes pronto para ataca-lo.   
Charles- o-oh droga.....  
Charles imediatamente saiu correndo o mais rapido que podia! Mas o lobo estava vindo atras dele a toda velocidade! Charles corria quase tropeçando nos proprios pes ate chegar a um barranco alto que não conseguia escalar. Ele mudou seu caminho e começou a correr  dando de cara com o lobo que pulou em cima dele  o imobilizando no chão e começando a dstribur varias lambidas em seu rosto.   
Charles- ahahahahah! Death! hahahahah! para!   
O lobo parou se sentando no chão e Charles se levantou limpando seu rosto. O lobo mudou de forma revelando um homem de capuz com os olhos sinistramente vazios e igualmente coberto de cicatrizes! Era Death! O mais temido lobisomen daquela floresta!   
Death- hehe~te peguei de novo~  
Charles- não é justo! voce é maior que eu nas suas duas formas!   
Death- hahahah! eu ouvi reclamações~?   
Charles- n-não senhor!    
O maior se aproximou a seu pequeno uke o puxando pela cintura.Um rubor muito forte surgiu no rosto de Charles que desviou o olhar evitando olhar nos olhos de Death! Isso sempre o deixava vulneravel diante do lobo.  
Death- algum problema minha linda presa?   
Charles- n-não!   
Death- heh! amo te ver vulneravel assim~  
Death pegou charles no colo o colocando contra uma arvore e o beijando de forma agressiva. O mesmo soltava pequenos gemidos por entre o beijo sentindo as mãos do maior acariciarem seu corpo de forma rude. O lobo retirou o cachecol de Charles e quebrou o beijo começando a morder e chupar o pescoço de seu uke deixando marcas no local.   
Charles- a-ah! Death~hmm~   
Death- hehe~vou te devorar minha linda presa~   
Death tirou as roupas de Charles junto com suas proprias roupas o virando de costas pra si. Charles se apoiou na arvore e gemeu alto ao sentir o maior o penetrando devagar.  
Charles- D-Death~aaah~  
Death- hm~hehe~te amo minha linda presa~  
Charles- a-ah~t-tambem hm~te amo~  
Death começou a se mover  fazendo seu uke gemer alto. amava faze-lo  gemer e gritar seu nome. Mas dessa vez tinha outros planos! Era epoca de cio! O lobo planejava fazer Charles se tornar seu pra sempre!   
Charles- a-aAH~d-death! aaah~aaaah~AAH~  
Death- hehe~geme pra mim~  
os movimentos de Death eram cada vez mais rapidos e mais fortes penetrando fundo na entrada do menor. o lobo começou a dar varias mordidas no pescoço de sua presa o deixando marcas e o fazendo gemer ainda mais. Com mais algumas estocadas, Death chegou a seu limite se desfazendo no interior de Charles que gemeu alto se desfazendo logo depois. Death retirou seu membro da entrada de sua presa e pegou o menor em seus braços.   
Death- hehe~cansado~?   
Charles- um pouco....   
Death- vou te levar pra toca! depois voce volta pra casa!   
Charles- ok!   
Death colocou as roupas do menor de volta e se vestiu seguindo pra ''toca'' com seu uke nas costas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo!  espero que tenham gostado! Eu transferi esse livro da minha conta do Wattpad que sera encerrada!!  
> Eu não tinha certeza se mostrava essa parte da trama ou não! aproveitem! espero não ter destruido nenhuma teoria XD  hehehehehheheheeh   
> Ate a proxima!   
> ~Hella


	6. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora! aqui vai mais um capitulo! Boa leitura  
> ~Hella

Durante toda a noite, Nenhum guarda sequer avistou Fallacy nas redondezas! Jasper começava a ficar preocupado... talvez se esperasse ate o dia seguinte, Fallacy apareceria!  
Mas isso não aconteceu.....  
Fallacy estava no chão do quarto de Encre com seu pescoço repleto de marcas de mordida além de varias manchas de sangue em suas roupas! Estava fraco e mal podia se mover. Logo ouviu passos vindos do corredor, pela primeira vez, Fallacy sentiu medo! Encre entrou no quarto indo diretamente ate o guarda-roupas. Fallacy conteve seus reflexos observando o maior abrir as portas do móvel com agressividade e vasculhar como se procurasse alguma coisa! Com dificuldade e ansiedade, Encre achou um frasco e imediatamente o abriu tomando todo o conteúdo de uma vez so e quebrando o pequeno frasco em suas mãos enquanto tossia e engasgava se ajoelhando em frente ao guarda-roupas. Sangue pingava de seu nariz e boca ate que gelado e imóvel, seu corpo caiu no chão. Fallacy observava atônito. O vampiro havia se matado? Depois de todos esses anos? Impossível! Ele devia ter o prazer de arrancar a cabeça do vampiro e colocar fogo em seu corpo! Não suportava a ideia de seu arqueinimigo ter se entregado a morte tão facilmente! Se arrastando com dificuldade, Fallacy se aproximou de Encre ficando próximo a seu corpo mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Um garoto chegou na porta.  
???- NÃO SE APROXIME!!  
Fallacy- !!!  
o garoto pegou Encre em seus braços com um pouco de dificuldade e o colocou em sua cama o cobrindo com o cobertor.  
???- Durma bem pai......  
Fallacy- .....  
Pai? Seria o garoto, Filho de Encre? O garoto andou ate a porta mas antes que pudesse sair Fallacy chamou sua atenção  
Fallacy- espera! quem é voce?  
???- .....  
o garoto olhou na direção de Fallacy com um olhar extremamente gelado e de desprezo e sem responder, deixou o quarto. Seus olhos alarmaram Fallacy instantaneamente! Ele conhecia aqueles olhos....  
Enquanto isso, numa toca de lobos no meio da floresta, Charles dormia sobre o peito de Death pacificamente. O maior acariciava seu rosto com cuidado admirando sua expressão de tranquilidade! Ele queria fazer a proposta a Charles.....queria conversar com ele sobre terem um herdeiro.....mas tinha medo de que fosse recusar afinal, ele não era um lobisomem comum! Mas era o mais temido e procurado deles! Havia matado tantos inocentes por pura diversão.... Não queria que esse fardo caísse sobre Charles! Ao sentir o menor acordando, rapidamente afastou algumas lagrimas que haviam se juntado no canto de seus olhos e sorriu.  
Death- Bom dia minha linda presa~  
Charles- Bom dia Death!  
Death- dormiu bem?  
Charles- uhum!  
Death- quer voltar pra casa ou vai comer alguma coisa antes? eu trouxe frutas pra voce!  
Charles- obrigado Death!  
O menor deu um beijo no rosto do lobo e se levantou. Após comer algumas frutas, Death acompanhou Charles ate a parte mais segura da floresta para leva-lo ao vilarejo.  
Death- pode.....vir me encontrar hoje de novo?  
Charles- claro Death! Sempre que quiser!  
Com um beijo, ambos se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos de volta pra suas casas! Sera que Death teria coragem de iniciar essa conversa com seu amado? Sera que Charles o amava de volta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? oque acharam? espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Ja tem alguma previsão do que vai acontecer? Happy ending? Bad ending? So o tempo dirá! Ate a próxima  
> ~Hella


	7. kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kindness heart make me believe, the world as i wish it to be

Era um dia ensolarado, Uma criança corria no jardim do grande castelo que, em todo o seu esplendor, atraia os olhos de qualquer um com suas janelas multicoloridas e sua decoração antiga e elegante. Era um dia quase perfeito! Seus pais o observavam brincar no jardim, Sua mãe sentada em uma pequena mesinha tomando um doce e leve cha; seu pai no lado contrario perfeitamente protegido com um chapéu e sob a sombra de uma arvore que estava próxima.  
Enquanto o pequeno seguia uma borboleta inocentemente se afastando um pouco de seus pais, ele ouviu um estalo no bosque. Ao olhar pra direção de onde ouviu o estalo, Ouviu seu pai gritar seu nome e sua mãe gritando apavorada. Em menos de um segundo tudo escureceu.  
Em minutos tudo se tornou caos....  
Em horas......  
Nenhum movimento era captado em lugar nenhum no castelo nem no jardim....apenas o vento balançando as flores que haviam sobrado...... Um homem ferido veio caminhando da floresta.... Era o pai da criança! Ele foi diretamente a mãe da criança com a esperança de que ainda estivesse viva....mas ja era tarde demais! Seu choro ecoava pelo silencio daquele lugar! Em segundos de silencio, O maior ouviu soluços. Ele reconheceu imediatamente aqueles soluços! Eram de seu pequeno menininho! Ele correu ate algumas flores que ainda permaneciam inteiras vendo o pequeno deitado no chão com um corte em seu pescoço sangrando. Ele sufocaria com seu proprio sangue ou morreria por perda do mesmo! Sem escolha, o maior pegou o pequeno em seus braços e com o proprio sangue misturado com o do garoto, desenhou um símbolo no chão e se ajoelhou nele abraçando o pequeno.  
O símbolo começou a brilhar e lagrimas escorriam sem controle pelo rosto do maior. A criança mau podia enxergar mas conseguiu ver o rosto de seu pai, ferido e encharcado em lagrimas. O maior olhou para seu filho percebendo seus pequenos olhinhos repletos de lagrimas abertos e olhando para ele em um confuso e assustado olhar.  
Os olhos do maior perderam a cor e logo seu corpo todo junto. As cores entraram na alma do pequeno fazendo seus ferimentos desaparecerem.O maior suspirou aliviado e abraçou o pequeno uma ultima vez.  
???- Me perdoa Encre......eu te amo filho..... sobreviva!  
O corpo do maior desapareceu no vento e o pequeno permaneceu deitado no chão logo perdendo a consciencia com a imagem do rosto de seu pai o obraçando em lagrimas.....  
............  
..........  
........  
......  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Seus olhos se abriram e logo se acostumaram com a claridade. Tinha alguem tentando acorda-lo, parado a seu lado com um olhar preocupado.   
Era Fallacy.  
Ele balançava o braço de Encre levemente na esperança de acorda-lo. Encre se sentou olhando pro menor com uma expressão levemente irritada e confusa. O mesmo estava se apoiando quase sem forças na cama com um olhar preocupado! Antes que se perguntasse por que, sentiu algo quente escorrer por suas bochechas. Estava.....chorando? A voz de Fallacy soou fraca e baixa mas tambem com um tom legitimo de preocupação.   
Fallacy- voce esta bem? e-estava chorando......   
Encre não respondeu e em vez disse pegou Fallacy o colocando em seus ombros e saiu andando com ele pra fora do quarto.   
Fallacy- ngh! m-me solta! me põe no chão!   
No vilarejo, Jasper ja estava totalmente apavorado! Ninguem encontrava seu pai em lugar nenhum! Todos caminhavam pelo vilarejo e pelas areas mais seguras do bosque para procura-lo! Suave enviou uma mensagem a capital pedindo ajuda e ja esperava uma resposta enquanto ajudava os outros a procurar.   
Charles- vamos encontra-lo! vai ficar tudo bem!   
Jasper- e-ele deve estar em perigo! e se estiver ferido?!   
O Pequeno Jasper chorava em total desespero e medo de perder seu pai. Seu peito estava pesado e ele sentia um aperto em sua alma que o incomodava o tempo todo! O sol começou a se pôr e logo todos começaram a voltar pra suas casas! As equipes de patrulha noturna se juntaram e se dividiram em grupos para proteger o vilarejo e procurar por Fallacy. Charles levou Jasper ao hospital para que pudessem seda-lo e mante-lo sob controle aproveitando o momento para ir ate a floresta! Talvez Death pudesse ajuda-lo.....


	8. Chaos starting.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter begins!

Charles caminhava pela floresta entrando para a parte mais perigosa a procura de Death. A floresta parecia inquieta.   
Charles- Death? esta por ai? d-desculpa não ter vindo aquele dia....e-esta irritado comigo?   
Antes que charles pudesse reagir, um vampiro o colocou contra uma arvore próxima agressivamente. O menor sentiu a dor do impacto nas costas soltando um grunhido de dor. Sua cabeça girava devido a pancada repentina. Não podia ouvir o que o vampiro dizia mas sentiu seus dentes entrarem em seu pescoço e seu sangue saindo devagar pela ferida.   
Charles- a-agh.....D-Death......  
Logo tudo escureceu. Ja não podia ver ou ouvir nada. Quando abriu os olhos estava em um lugar familiar.... a toca! Ao se levantar e olhar ao redor viu Death encapuzado olhando a janela! Parecia distraído.....  
Charles- hm..... Death-  
Death- voce não veio.......  
Charles- m-me desculpa! eu precisei ficar no vilarejo pra fazer umas coisas.....  
Death se virou e veio em sua direção pegando seus pulsos.   
Death- o que é mais importante do que nos dois?! Ja não quer mais ficar ao meu lado é isso?!   
Charles- o q-que? c-claro que não Death! p-por que pensa assim?   
Death- voce não veio charles!! e eu fiquei aqui esperando por voce por 2 dias!!   
Charles- e-eu não podia ir!   
Death- POR QUE?!   
Charles- Fallacy desapareceu!!! Meu irmãozinho sumiu.....e-eu devia ter o protegido...... e eu falhei.....   
O menor começou a soluçar e Death o abraçou se sentindo culpado.   
Death- sshhh! sshh! esta tudo bem! por que não me disse antes? podia ter me pedido ajuda aquele dia!   
Charles- e-eu não sabia o que fazer! E-eu não quero perde-lo Death!   
Death- voce não vai! Eu tenho uma ideia de onde ele esta.....   
Death queria mais do que tudo conversar com seu Uke mas pelo visto essa conversa teria que esperar.......  
Enquanto isso, em outro lugar não muito longe dali, Gritos e correntes batendo podiam ser ouvidos. Fallacy tinha espasmos de dor ao sentir Encre morder seu ombro sem piedade alguma! O maior estava brincando com sua dor e seus braços acorrentados o impediam de agir ou se proteger! O ombro era a parte mais dolorida que um vampiro poderia atacar além de impossibilitar a vitima de reagir. Mas de qualquer forma, Fallacy não reagiria! Não teria forças pra isso.....Encre ja tomou muito de sua energia e força....de sua esperança! Encre se afastou de seu ombro olhando em seus olhos com um sorriso sádico. Seu proprio sangue escorria pelo canto da boca do maior enquanto ele se deliciava com o saber do mesmo.   
Encre- como é delicioso o sabor do seu medo~  
O vampiro cuspiu no rosto do menor com um sorriso sínico. Lagrimas de dor ainda escorriam pelas bochechas de Fallacy e sua respiração era pesada e irregular. Se segurava o máximo que podia diante de seu inimigo mas sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo.  
Encre- essa humilhação que esta passando não chega nem perto do que voce fez aos meus súditos e amigos! Voce os torturou e matou em praça publica! A dor que esta sentindo nem se compara a dor de quando somos queimados ate a morte pela luz do sol!   
Fallacy abaixou a cabeça sem responder as provocações do maior. O mesmo grunhiu irritado e o pegou pelo pescoço o forçando a olhar em seus olhos enquanto esbanjava um sorriso sádico.   
Encre- não me ignore maldito inútil! quero que olhe em meus olhos enquanto me vingo por tudo o que voce tirou de mim! Voce e sua raça nojenta de caçadores!   
Cedric- pai?   
Encre- hm? o que foi filho? ja disse que não gosto quando me interrompem!   
Cedric- me perdoa pai. Mas é urgente!   
Encre- o que ouve?   
Cedric- o conselho que te ver.   
Encre- ok! fique de olho no meu escravo! ele gosta de pregar peças..... vou ser o mais rápido possível.   
Encre saiu andando deixando Cedric e Fallacy sozinhos. Cedric olhou nos olhos do caçador com um gelo intenso no olhar! O coração de Fallacy reconhecia seus olhos......mas de sua boca nenhuma palavra ousou sair.......


	9. Smells like tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap! Esse foi mais curto do que eu esperava mas espero que gostem!

Encre foi ao encontro do conselho. Pareciam impacientes......  
Encre- o que voces querem?   
O membro principal do conselho deu um passo a frente se reverenciando ao rei vampiro antes de o olhar seriamente.   
Liam- Sua majestade, recebemos a noticia que o senhor tem sob custodia o caçador de vampiros.   
Encre- a fofoca espalha rapido por aqui né? e dai? o que tem isso?   
Liam- isso pode colocar sua localização e segurança em risco majestade! O sumisso dele pode atrair atenção indesejada a floresta dos sussurros atual territorio dos lobos! E o acordo era de mantê-los longe senhor.   
Encre- que se dane! se algum humano entrar, matem!   
Liam- mas senhor-   
Encre- é uma ordem!!   
Liam- sim senhor! vamos nos retirar senhor.   
Logo os 4 vampiros do conselho deixaram o castelo entrando em sua carroça.   
Liam- isso é loucura......  
Victoria- me parece muito divertido~  
Liam- divertido?   
Jacques- imagine, ele nos deu permissão para matar todos os humanos que entrarem na floresta!   
Liam- mas os humanos que forem loucos o bastante pra fazer isso vão ser só os caçadores!   
Victoria- e então a cidadezinha fica sem proteção~  
Liam- voces não estão pensando em......  
Randall- teremos todo o sangue que desejarmos.....   
Victoria- hahaha! mau posso esperar~   
Logo que deixaram o castelo, Encre voltou para sua pequena diversão.   
Cedric- pai, se me permite, eu vou sair pra caçar.   
Encre- divirta-se querido! e não se esqueça que nem todos os crucifixos são como o seu ok?   
Cedric- sim senhor!   
Com isso, o pequeno se transformou em um morcego e saiu voando! o sol ja estava para se por...... depois da ultima falha, Cedric seria ainda mais cuidadoso agora. Não podia falhar mais uma vez.   
Dentro da floresta, Death separava os lobos em grupos para vasculhar a area! Se os vampiros o pegaram, com certeza haveriam rastros! Nenhum mortal chega vivo ao castelo sem deixar um rastro de seu cheiro de carne viva.   
Charles- sera que vão encontra-lo?   
Death- claro! meus lobos são os melhores meu anjo! Não se preocupe! Vai ficar tudo bem ok?   
O lobo acariciava a cabeça de seu pequeno mortal enquanto observava os outros lobos desaparecerem de sua vista......   
Death- hm......meu amor....eu preciso falar com voce....  
Charles- hm?   
Death- se lembra da ultima vez que fizemos amor não é?   
Charles- c-com certeza! P-por que?   
Death- ...... é epoca de cio..... e.....  
Charles- cio?   
Death- sim! é quando reproduzimos......  
Charles- o-oh! entendi.....  
Death- então....... Charles......quer ser meu parceiro? sempre quis ter um herdeiro e voce é a pessoa perfeita pra mim!   
Charles- !!! h-herdeiro? v-voce quer dizer, t-ter uma criança?   
Death- sim!   
Charles- e-eu.....eu ja pensei nisso uma vez ou outra mas.....eu sou mortal.....e v-voce é um lobisomem..... não sei o que meus irmãos pensariam.....   
Death- eu mesmo posso falar com eles! Posso ir ate la se quiser! Faço qualquer coisa pro voce!   
Charles- voce ta doido Death? te matariam!   
Death- por voce eu vou a inferno e volto!   
Charles- Death......   
Death- de qualquer forma...... v-voce provavelmente.....numa possibilidade talvez não tão minima....p-pode ser que ja esteja...... sabe......  
Charles- !!!   
O mortal paralisou sentindo uma mescla de raiva, surpresa, medo e felicidade! Não sabia se batia no Lobo, se o xingava ou se simplesmente o abraçava. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar sem saber como reagir..... então era isso que o lobo queria dizer a tanto tempo? Por que não o avisou antes? Por que ele? ele não passava de um mortal! Então por que?


	10. The Hiden power and the Hunter's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E la vamos nos

Novamente, Fallacy estava jogado em um canto do quarto de Encre como se fosse um brinquedo. Estava fraco e ferido, mas tinha um plano. Se lembrava de uma brincadeira que tinha com seus dois irmãos, Suave e Charles. Um poder que a muito estava adormecido e seu coração.......  
As poderosas linhas destruidoras de mundos.  
Apesar de perigosas, ele nunca as usou para causar dano a nada nem ninguem! Em suas mãos, elas eram lindas! Criava brinquedos pros seus dois filhos e levantava eles no ar os fazendo soltar gargalhadas. Era uma felicidade que queria nunca ter perdido. Agora, não lhe restava outra escolha a não ser mancha-las de sangue.....Com o sangue de seu maior inimigo!   
Azuis e afiadas, rapidamente as linhas se espalharam pelo quarto sumindo logo em seguida. Agora tudo nesse quarto estava sob seu controle e so precisava mover seus dedos. Era seu trunfo!   
Com um pouco de dificuldade, Fallacy se sentou com suas costas contra a parede olhando a porta atentamente. Após alguns minutos esperando como um verdadeiro predador a espera de sua preza, a maçaneta se virou e a porta abriu revelando o vampiro. Assim que entrou, antes mesmo de reagir, as linhas prenderam todo o seu corpo o mantendo imóvel. Um sorriso sádico surgiu no rosto de Fallacy. Pequenos cortes apareceram no rosto braços e pernas de Encre a medida que Fallacy apertava as linhas.   
Encre- e-então voce ainda esta ai huh? e-eu sabia que não tinha desaparecido ainda Fallacy....  
Fallacy- não devia ter me desafiado Encre..... voce sabe que sempre vou sair por cima....de um jeito ou de outro......  
Encre sorriu de forma sinistra olhando o menor. Sabia que depois de todos esses anos, Fallacy havia desenvolvido pontos fracos e Encre sabia muito bem quais eram. So precisava aguentar um pouco mais.  
Ao apertar as linhas ainda mais, Fallacy tirou Encre de seus pensamentos o fazendo grunhir ao sentir as linhas cortarem seus ossos devagar. Entretanto, Fallacy não queria mata-lo....pelo menos não ainda! Queria se deliciar com sua dor por mais um tempo. Ja havia esquecido como era a sensação de ter sua presa dançando bem na palma de suas mãos como uma marionete indefesa.   
Encre- mghh! Faz tempo que não vejo esse seu lado Fallacy~ Senti saudade do seu sorrisinho sádico nojento~  
Fallacy- então disfrute dele agora! Sua vidinha miserável acaba aqui!   
Fallacy levantou a mão para apertar as linhas de vez e fatiar o corpo de Encre mas antes que pudesse agir, Cedric entrou no quarto imediatamente indo ate Encre.   
Cedric- !!!! Pai!!!   
Encre sorriu vitorioso antes de mudar sua expressão para uma de dor.   
Encre- f-foge Cedric! sai d-daqui! v-vai pra bem longe!   
Fallacy- !!!!   
Cedric- n-não vou deixar o senhor!   
O pequeno tentou puxar as linhas mas as mesmas fizeram cortes em suas mãos fazendo algumas gotas de sangue caírem no chão. Fallacy paralisou. Não sabia o que fazer! Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais usaria essas linhas para machucar sua propria familia. Mas era exatamente isso que estava fazendo agora......   
Encre- c-cedric! s-sai daqui!   
Cedric- Não!!   
Entre soluços, o pequeno grunhia de dor ao tentar puxar as linhas causando ainda mais cortes em suas pequenas mãos.   
Encre- p-por favor....Fallacy......pode me matar mas não machuque a criança......  
O teatro de Encre deixava Fallacy cada vez mais irado. Queria acabar com ele de uma vez. Mas seu coração gritava para que ele parasse. Ver seu pequeno ferido e em desespero daquele jeito partia seu coração...... Fallacy soltou Encre fazendo as linhas desaparecerem. Instantaneamente Cedric abraçou o vampiro soluçando em seus braços. Encre sorriu novamente olhando diretamente para Fallacy enquanto acariciava a cabeça do pequeno.   
Encre- esta tudo bem! ja passou! sssshhh!   
Agora Fallacy estava contra a parede....ele tinha um ponto fraco e Encre sabia disso.....e sabia exatamente como usa-lo.......

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so! Soon it will be rewritten! So keep an eye for it!


End file.
